


Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Take Me In

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Home, M/M, Motel, New York City, Romance, Sexual Content, Shore Leave, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Howling Commandos get a week of leave in New York City, and Steve and Bucky go right to Brooklyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Take Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at comment-fic on lj:  
> "MCU, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Ah, Brooklyn, Brooklyn take me in"
> 
> Title from the prompt, which I believe is from the Avett brothers song.

It's rare, and they aren't going to waste it.

A week of leave in New York City, and the Howling Commandos are excited seeing the sights. But Steve and Bucky were born and raised and they go right to the place they miss most.

Bucky's found them a motel room in Brooklyn, far enough from their old neighborhood that they don't have to stop every block to chat but close enough that it still feels like home.

It's the scents and sounds as they walk from the train station that let Steve know he's really back. The murmurs of heady conversations on the street, with the occasional good-natured yell. The aromas as they pass a bakery that's been there forever. The shouts of children playing soldier on the streets, killing Hitler again and again (and Steve knows what that's like). 

He looks over at Bucky, and Bucky's enjoying it too. He's savoring it, his face relaxing into comfort, into ease and warmth and home.

They arrive, and the motel room is bare and the mattress is thin. But the window opens up to fresh spring air, to the sounds of Brooklyn and its easy bustle, and it's perfect. 

They sit on the wiry bed and Steve leans into him, his lips pressing lightly on Bucky's neck. He inhales deeply, smelling Bucky's sweat and aftershave mingle with the cool spring breeze. 

Bucky slides a hand under Steve's shirt, glides it along his side from hip to ribs and down again. He moves his lips to Steve's ear, sucks lightly on his earlobe. 

"It's good to be home," Bucky says. Just a whisper, tiny gusts of hot breath on Steve's skin.

Steve leans back on the bed, his hands on Bucky's waist to pull Bucky on top of him. 

Bucky hovers over him, grinning, eyes full of anticipation and just a little bit smug.

It's Steve's favorite view in the world.

"It really is," Steve answers, and arches up for a kiss. Bucky kisses back, and he moans.


End file.
